


даже если все не так, как могло бы быть

by hyuna_house



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, relationship essay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuna_house/pseuds/hyuna_house
Summary: Дженни любит, чтобы все было так, как ей хочется, и если все получается совсем не так - ей кажется, что мир рушится, когда на самом деле это совсем, совсем не так
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	даже если все не так, как могло бы быть

Дженни хотела бы быть с Лисой: но она проебала момент, слишком занятая тем, чтобы глупо конкурировать с ней и пытаться испортить вообще все, что только возможно испортить - и между ними, и для Лисы как таковой. Лиса теперь обходит ее по широкой дуге, держа за руку Розэ. Во всяком случае, так это чувствуется для Дженни. На самом деле, она и сама не знает, что значит это ее "хотела бы быть с Лисой", но старается не особо много думать об том, чего все равно не может быть.

С Джису Дженни тоже опоздала - та закрывает дверь в свою комнату на замок в ту же секунду, как скрывается за ней.  
Она не относится к Дженни плохо, скорее даже очень хорошо относится, но это сродни хорошему отношению с соседкой по рабочему столу, с которой вы ходите курить в перерыве. 

Дженни вздыхает тяжело в ответ на свои мысли. "Я уже и забыла, когда мы в последний раз с тобой вот так сидели и говорили о том, как все ужасно, малышка. Не то, чтобы я скучала."

Она включает ночник и прибавляет громкости колонкам еще на пару десятков делений - конечно же, так можно, она же не в общежитии (наконец-то). Она на своем собственном островке, который напоминает ей о том, что она айдолка только, собственно, ценой и размером комнат.  
Дженни здесь одна, и это благословение, наверное.

Пара сторис на закрытый аккаунт инстаграма под самые пошлые треки десятилетия, и она идет на кухню за новым ведерком мороженого и льдом для какого то коктейля из ближайшего магазина, оставляя телефон на полу.  
Когда она возвращается, напевая под нос нарочито фальшиво (потому что наконец-таки ее никто не слышит, господи, некому ее поправить и не для кого стараться), на экране все еще ее профиль.

На сторис просмотры от аккаунта Розэ, на котором они сидят вдвоем с Лисой, и сообщение от них же, в стиле "нуждается ли главная натуралка квартала в лесбийской компании на эту ночь жалости к себе и прослушивания треков Арианы Гранде", несколько сердечек от бывших школьных подруг и людей с компании. Дженни обновляет статистику, но там ничего нового. Зато приходит сообщение от Джису: "Ты же помнишь, что завтра утром у нас с тобой тренировка?". Она смеется, потому что в сообщении привычно нет ни смайликов, ни даже намека на улыбку, но Дженни знает, что Джису не такая уж и серьезная, какой хочет казаться.

"конечно-конечно, как я могла забыть! я же просто обожаю бегать по утрам джисунни~!! жду не дождусь когда можно будет наконец снова сдохнуть от подъема на нашу любимую горку~!!"  
"Завтра, вообще-то, не беговая тренировка."  
Дженни отвечает шквалом смеющихся эмодзи и переключает песню. 

Она даже не читает сообщение от Розэ, зная, что эти двое не оставят ее в покое, если она обратит на них хоть какое-то внимание (потому что они, очевидно, пьяные и им, очевидно, скучно).

Дженни думает о том, как же все-таки назвать их отношения.  
Конечно же, они не просто коллеги.  
Конечно же, Дженни не может взять и написать "я по вам скучаю, мы можем встретиться?" или позвонить в третьем часу ночи просто потому что.  
Конечно же, все трое никогда не пропускают ни одной возможности поддеть Дженни за очередной "королевский" образ и за какую-нибудь глупую ошибку в очередном англоязычном интервью.  
Но Дженни не может сказать, что ей плохо с ними.  
С ними весело, иногда странно, иногда она чувствует себя оставленной в стороне, иногда чувствует, что после репетиции с ними у нее прибавилось сил.

Когда они постоянно жили в общежитии вчетвером, это не было кошмаром, конечно, но, по ее мнению, сейчас было лучше. Они могли приползти туда вместе после почти-ночных тренировок и уснуть, где получится, и могли не собираться там три месяца подряд.  
Иногда они даже пытались собраться что-то там посмотреть или поиграть во что-то, но лучше всего, пока что, у них выходили вечера с алкоголем, громкой музыкой и продолжением в клубе.

Возможно уже по этому можно было сделать какой-то вывод, но Дженни никогда не была сильна в определениях. Ей все это казалось очень запутанным и часто заставляло нервничать, потому что она не знала, может ли действительно положиться на них. А иногда она не знала, почему вообще когда-либо думала о таком, потому что, вроде как, и не хотела бы, чтобы ее поддерживал кто-то из ее группы.

Она думает, что если бы не Blackpink, они бы никогда не стали бы общаться, даже если бы каким-то чудом встретились таким же составом (а вот насчет того, что Лалиса и Чэен были бы все так же вместе, она, почему-то, не сомневается вовсе). Думает, что если бы они не были обязаны выступать вместе и проводить столько часов вместе на тренировках, они с Лисой убили бы друг друга в первую же секунду знакомства, и у этого не было бы никакого даже близкого к счастливому конца. На Джису та Дженни, что не была бы с ней в одной группе и не научилась бы тому, что другие люди, вообще-то, тоже люди (хотя бы немного), даже бы не посмотрела. Розэ, такое ощущение, слишком похожа на Дженни, только делает вид, что это совсем не так. Поэтому они бы молча недолюбливали друг друга за совершенно идентичные своим черты характера.

Но это все, вероятно, не имеет никакого значения. Каким-то образом они - группа, и это единственное, что им нельзя просрать ни в коем случае. Дженни кажется, что они все это понимают.  
Наверное, даже если их отношения совсем не такие, какими Дженни бы их хотела видеть (может быть, просто насмотревшись на тех, кто смог все выстроить иначе, может, ей это и не нужно вовсе), очень сложно сказать, что она бы хотела, чтобы на их месте были другие люди. 

Эти трое раздражают не все время.

Наверное для Дженни это значит хотя бы что-то.


End file.
